


Princess Sakura of Hoshido

by UberDuper



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, my bad - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Garon takes no prisoners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Sakura of Hoshido

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, Sakura

Corrin's attention was drawn away from the four Hoshidan captives; Yukimura, Sakura, and her retainers, by the sound of a pained shout and a body hitting the ground. A grating laugh that was all to familiar to Corrin's ears rang through the air, quickly followed by a surprised shout from Elise. At the cacophony, Xander clenched his fist and growled, Camilla frowning. The three quickly made their way towards the cluster of noise, followed closely by the Hoshidans and the soldiers restraining them.

The sight that awaited Corrin made him sick. A Hoshidan samurai lay face first on the ground, a deep laceration in his back. The samurai's breathing was shallow, and his blood made mud out of the gritty dirt below him. Above the fallen soldier stood Hans, the general letting out another laugh as he wiped a trickle of blood from his weapon's blade.

“Pathetic.” Hans chuckled, planting a foot on the samurai's back, jabbing his heel into the man's wound. The samurai let out a weak grunt, but otherwise remained silent as what little life remained within him leaked out. “Is this really the best you Hoshidan dogs can do? No wonder we're winning this war.”

“What are you doing?!” Yukimura snapped, pulling at his captors. The soldiers holding him back looked at Hans with distaste, but kept their hold on the mechanist's shoulders. “You promised us that if we surrendered, everybody's lives would be spared!”

“Y-You have to let me go!” Sakura's eyes widened, tears beading at their edges. Corrin stared forward, hand clenching on Yato's grip. He couldn't look at the Hoshidan princess, not when the anguish in her voice was so evident. “P-Please! I swear I won't t-try to escape, j-just let me save him!” Before Corrin could get a word in, yet another familiar voice spoke up.

“I'm afraid that's an impossible request, princess.” Iago strolled up, past Hans who had finally made sure the samurai's life was gone. Sakura let out a sob, hanging her head.

“Iago!” Corrin took a step towards the sorcerer, Yato raised. Iago raised an eyebrow at the drawn weapon, but addressed him casually anyway.

“Prince Corrin. Excellent job with the fort. That was quite the spectacle. You should be proud of yourself, King Garon will certainly be more than pleased with your triumph here.”

“I don't care about that!” Corrin interjected, making Iago's mouth twitch up into a smirk. The nerve... “What do you think you're doing?!”

“My, no need to be so hostile.” Iago chuckled. “We merely came to make sure out prince was okay. We were _very_ worried. You're lucky you have General Hans here to take care of the dirty work for you.” The pair glanced over as Hans felled a sky knight, the woman letting out a pained cry that culminated in her falling, motionless, to the ground.

“You barbarian!” Corrin glared, a hair's breadth from introducing Iago to Yato's steel. “These soldiers had already surrendered! We'd already won. Stand down!”

“Ah, as much as I'd adore that...” Iago merely glanced over again as Hans cut down another pair of Hoshidans, the soldiers powerless to do anything against the Nohrian's violent onslaught.

“Stop it, stop it!” Sakura choked out a sob, shoulders shaking. The soldiers restraining her guiltily looked away, but remained holding her. “Stop killing them, please! Please, I beg you, please please...”

“Enough of this!” Xander stepped forward, Siegfried drawn. He pointed the blade at Iago, much to the sorcerer's surprise. “Iago, cease this cruelty, you damned fool, or so help me I will cut the two of you down _myself_!” His point was emphasized by the additional step forward he took, bringing the legendary sword's tip closer to Iago's neck.

“L-Lord Xander you can't be serious...” Iago stuttered out, eyes focused on the sword at his throat.

“I do not make light of serious matters, Iago.” Xander snapped, gaze flicking to the side. Hans locked eyes with him, and his axe slowly lowered as Xander stared him down. “I will not have filth like this soiling the proud name of the Nohrian army. As the next in line to the throne and destined king, I will not hesitate to remove a spineless and honorless pair from _my_ army for the honor of our country. So again I say it.” The crown prince's eyes narrowed at Iago. “Stand. _Down_.”

“No, Xander. Lower your sword.” The Nohrian royalty turned in surprise, finding King Garon himself staring down the five.

“F-Father...” Xander faltered slightly, though his sword remained directed at Iago. Garon narrowed his eyes.

“My orders have been given, and I shall allow none to disobey them, not even my own children. Lower. Your sword.”

“Father, Xander was just-” Corrin tried to protest, but felt his voice and will leave him at King Garon's piercing stare.

“Silence, boy. You heard me. Any who disobey me die.” King Garon returned his angry stare to Xander. “Lower your sword, Xander. This is your last chance.” The other four Nohrian royals watched, afraid and angered, as Xander slowly lowered his sword and Iago breathed a sigh of relief. Garon turned to Hans and nodded. The general adopted a savage grin and sliced down another Hoshidan soldier.

“Liars! You filthy cowards!” Yukimura snarled as a Hoshidan ninja fell at his feet, bleeding out. “You're devils! Demons! Monsters! Hoshido will never forget this tragedy, never!”

“It's not f-fair...” Sakura sobbed, staring at the ground. Corrin noticed his posture was tight, fists clenched. “I... I can't let anybody else d-die... I c-can't...”

“It's not your fault, Sakura...” The redheaded falcon knight behind the pair finally spoke up, voice solemn. “There's nothing more we can do... I'm sorry I failed you.” Sakura's head snapped up at the apology, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks.

“I'm sorry too...” The blonde swordswoman clenched her teeth, looking away. “We're not fit to serve you. We... _I_ should have made you leave...” The redhead nodded in affirmation. Sakura shook her head.

“N-No... i-it's not your guys' fault...”

Corrin had to look away from the scene. It was intimate, far too much so for him to be even vaguely involved in. Elise sniffled, grabbing Corrin's hand, while Camilla and Leo wandered away so they could do their best to make sure the soldier's that Hans had attacked didn't suffer any more than necessary.

“You've done well, my children.” King Garon spoke up, finishing his private talk with Xander. “Hans,” The general turned his attention, grinning and nodding his head with a 'my lord'. “Get rid of their tactician. He is of no benefit to us, and it's better to be rid of him now.” Yukimura paled, Sakura's eyes widened, the blonde's shoulders sagged, and the redhead stared up at the cloudless sky.

“Of course, my lord.” Hans chuckled, taking slow strides towards the four Hoshidans. Elise buried her face into Corrin's side and Xander stood on Corrin's other side, evidently pained by what was about to go down.

“Y-You...” Yukimura trembled as Hans strode up to him.

“It sure is me.” Hans snorted, brandishing his axe. “I'm going to enjoy ending your life, you rat.” Hans' axe rose into the air, Yukimura hanging his head, evidence that he had accepted his fate. The weapon, whistling quietly through the air, almost seemed to fall in slow motion. A flash of pink darting between Hans and Yukimura caught Corrin's attention, as did a pair of surprised yelps. Corrin's mind stopped processing information at Yukimura's grunt and Elise's scream.

It was Xander's yell a moment later, his sword directed at Hans, with the General's axe raised at the crown prince, that brought Corrin back to the present. Below them lay Sakura, a large gash running diagonally down her back from her left shoulder to her hip. Her delicate white dress was stained crimson, with the stain slowly growing. The blonde swordswoman was sobbing and the redhead's gaze empty as they, and Yukimura, were pulled away by the Nohrian soldiers.

“Let me go, let me go!” The blonde screamed, kicking and flailing uselessly. “Lady Sakura! Lady Sakura, no! Please, no!” Tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping off of her chin in fat drops. “Lady Sakura! Let me go, you bastards, let me go!”

“No...” Yukimura mumbled, gaze focused on the youngest Hoshidan royal on the ground. King Garon grunted, staring at the girl on the ground.

“Bah. She was the only worthwhile hostage.” He motioned dismissively, striding away with Iago on his heels. “Hans, do away with the rest of them. Do not fail me again. And perhaps try to keep them separate this time.” Xander stood firmly between Sakura and Hans, daring the general to get another step closer. Hans glared, opting to snarl and walk away, following the soldiers dragging away Yukimura. Only then did Corrin run up to Sakura, falling to his knees before her.

Her skin was warm, as was the blood that soaked into Corrin's hands. The girl, no, his _sister_ could only draw shallow, labored breaths as she struggled to stay awake. Elise had brought her staff over, and was doing her best to save Sakura, though Corrin could tell it wasn't working.

“Sakura...” He whispered, cupping her cheeks. “I...”

“B-Big... brother...” Sakura, despite everything that Corrin had done, smiled at him. “It's... okay...” Corrin shook his head, vision blurring. “I-I... f-forgive y...” And before she could finish, her eyes glazed over, body drooping.

“Sakura!” Corrin screamed, unable to keep quiet and uncaring about who heard his anguish. “Sakura!” A soft hand layered itself on his shoulder, and Corrin turned to find Azura standing above him, cheeks glistening.

“We can't let her sacrifice be in vain.”

“...” Corrin turned away, staring down at the sister he never got to know. After a few moments, he brought his hand up, closing her eyes. His reply came after, a quiet sound that only Azura could hear properly. “...I know.” Corrin gently laid her down, rising to his feet. Xander, Elise, a small group of soldiers looked at him and Azura.

“Big brother?” Elise asked, intimidated by the look on his face.

“...” Corrin took a labored breath, shoulders shaking slightly. “I... I'm okay. I just...” He shook his head and turned to the soldiers. “Prepare a burial.” They glanced at each other, confused. Corrin repeated himself. “You heard me. I'm not leaving her body to rot. Prepare a burial.” He approached Xander, expression softening slightly.

“What do you need, little prince?”

“Let's go kill the captives ourselves.” He responded, expression flat. Elise gasped at Corrin's words, but Xander knew their true meaning, edge of his lips twitching up.

“Agreed. Let's not give Hans the pleasure.”

 


End file.
